Jealousy
by wingedauthoress14
Summary: Hinata tells Kiba about how she really feels on a day to day basis. i know crappy summary, but it's better than it sounds! plz R&R!


A/N: hi everyone! this is my first HinataxKiba fanfic, so I hope u like it! I wrote it while I was listening to 'arms of the angels' by Sarah Mclachlan. It sounded pretty when I rered the fic and listened to the song.

"Ohayo, Ino- chan," Hinata said softly as she passed the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino, who was busy rearanging flowers for a boquet, didn't hear, and didn't answer. Hiding her hurt feelings and embarassment, Hinata moved on, not wanting to linger by the beautiful Ino Yamanaka.

On her way to her team's training grounds, Hinata saw what was left of Team 7 on the bridge where they usually met when they were Genin. Though Sasuke was gone, the two young ninja tried to make the best of things by training as usual. Hinata couldn't help but notice that the two had grown closer together, practically boyfriend and girlfriend. Her clear eyes hardened as she remembered how much she had been infatuated with Naruto only to be shown up by a brainy, pink haired beauty. (A/N: no offense to any Sakura lovers reading this)

She shook her head, and went on. Little did anyone know this, but Hinata, the quietest ninja in the bunch, and the Hyuga heir was constantly left battered and exhausted with depression everyday as waves of jealousy, and then guilt about the jealousy crashed over her. Her sensei, Kurenai, pressed her as to what was wrong when she daily lost in every sparring match with either Kiba or Shino.

Every answer was the same- a small, barely undetectible frown, a shake of the head, and a whisper of "nothing, sensei. I'm sorry," it was a few minutes before Hinata came out of her reverie, and found that her feet had carried her to the training grounds. No one was there yet, so she had some times to practice and warm up by herself. A few minutes later, Kiba showed up with Akamaru at his heels. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, and went over to the two. Just as Naruto and Sakura had grown closer together, Hinata and Kiba had also grown unconciously closer, whether it was whispering secrets, eating ramen at the Ichiraku, helping each other learn a new move, or even just hanging out after training, exchanging words, smiles, and the occasional flirty message.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba said smiling.

"Ohayo, Kiba," Hinata said, forgetting the fact that she had been miserable until Kiba walked up to her. She smiled, alighting her features. _Heh. Hinata's pretty when she smiles like that,_ Kiba thought subconciously.

"Where are Shino and Kurenai- sensei?" Hinata asked, while bending down to scratch Akamaru behind the ears. Kiba's eyes narrowed as he thought back to the previous evening after training-

_Flashback_

"_Kiba, I need to talk to you for a second." Kurenai called over to him as he bid Hinata good night. He walked over to her, curiosity tinting his dark brown eyes. _

"_Tsunade needs Shino and me on a mission, but…" she paused here, looking in the direction in which Hinata had left to go home. "She said that Hinata may not be experienced enough for the mission, and that she can't come along."_

"_WHAT!" Kiba shouted angrily._

"_I know, it seems unfair to me too, but Tsunade said that Hiashi didn't want Hinata on a mission that might get her killed since he is searching for a husband for her to succeed the Hyuga clan." Kiba stood there, stunned beyond all belief until he found his voice and spoke in angered tones:_

"_Hinata has done more than improve since she was a genin-"_

"_Yes, but all the same, we should respect Hiashi's orders. If we don't we could be in serious trouble." Shino interrupted, stepping into the conversation._

"_Who asked you, bug boy?" Kiba growled at him. At this, Shino's eyes narrowed (well, his eyebrows did- you can't see his eyes behind those sexy dark glasses) ;)_

"_Kiba," Kurenai said in a warning tone, "I want you to stay here with Hinata, and help her train. If she asks us where we are, then… tell her the truth. Don't expect her to be overjoyed with this, just try to help her deal with it. She's been through a lot lately, and I don't really know what…." Kurenai paused here, narrowing her eyes. "I don't know what's been making her so…" she didn't want to say it- the word that Hinata had vowed to set aside from herself since the chunin exams- weak. Kiba nodded, showing that he understood. "Maybe you can find out what's been bothering her lately, Kiba- it seems that she's opened up to you a lot more than Shino or me," Kurenai said as she and Shino turned to leave. Kiba watched them, the sunlight casting their shadows into greater lengths on the ground. _

_End Flashback_

"uh… they're uh… they're both on a mission…" Kiba stated, not wanting to reveal why he and Hinata did not go also.

"But then… why didn't we go too?" Hinata said. _Crap!_ Kiba thought to himself. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid, but, he thought, It wouldn't do any good if I just told her a dumb lie. I'll have to tell her the truth…

"How about we train first, then I'll tell you." Kiba said, attempting a wolfish grin, avoiding the conversation all together. Hinata looked puzzled for a minute, then nodded, a determined grin on her face.

A few hours later, the two ninja lay on the soft grass, breathing hard, their eyes shut tight against the warm blaze of the evening sun. Kiba sat up, supporting himself against a tree. Akamaru lay flat on his stomach, wincing as he licked his injured paw. Hinata moved closer to her backpack, pulled out some gauze, and began to wrap a deep cut on her hand that was bleeding profusely. When she was done, she moved closer to Kiba, dragging her backpack with her.

"Is there anything you need me to bandage for you, Kiba?" she asked, looking him over.

"Nah, that's allright Hinata. I'll be okay," the two sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the sun sink beneath the mountians.

"So, why couldn't we have gone on the mission with Kurenai- sensei and Shino?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence.

_Crap, I was hoping she wasn't gonna remember… well, I might as well tell her now…_

"Hinata," he said turning to her, "after you left, Kurenai said that Tsunade didn't want you going on a mission this dangerous because Hiashi wants to… find you a husband," though he mumbled the last part, Hinata heard it. For some reason, a strange feeling occurred to Kiba just then. It seemed like something between sadness, anger, and unmistakably, jealousy for whoever Hinata would be marrying. He turned to look at her, and was surprised to see that there were no tears brimming her clear eyes, instead, a hardened look he wasn't used to blazed her features.

"I… I know already. I will talk to my father about that later. I don't want an arranged marriage. If I am going to marry, I want to spend the rest of my life with someone I've known a lot, and not someone I've never met. But…" she turned to look back at him.

"I'm sure that that wasn't the only reason. Even if that was what she told you, I'm sure that given the choice, she wouldn't have let me go anyway. I know what the real reason is." Kiba remained silent for once, setting aside his loudmouth nature.

"it's because I'm… I've gotten… weak," Hinata whispered the last word as tears came rolling down her pale cheeks. Kiba wrapped an arm around Hinata, not knowing how else to comfort her.

"Do you know how?" Kiba asked her. She looked at him, tears occasionally pouring out of her pearl orbs. She nodded her head and wiped her eyes.

"Wanna tell me why?" Kiba asked softly, wiping away a stray tear. She paused this time, before answering him.

"If… if I do tell you, can you promise me that you won't tell anyone? Not even Kurenai- sensei?"

"Hinata, you know that you can trust me no matter what." Kiba said, smiling a little. Hinata sighed, and snuggled closer to Kiba, making him blush, as the last of the sun's light faded away, and all that was left was the bloody tinge of its rays. She told him everything- about her jealousy towards Sakura and Ino because they were so pretty and smart, about how upset she was that Naruto had a close relationship with Sakura, and how mad she was at her father for making an arranged marriage for her without her consent.

"if I had my choice…" Hinata began sadly, but caught Kiba's eye and looked away, blushing. Taking the hint, Kiba switched the subject.

"Wow. As dumb as this sounds, I never thought that you would be so upset- I mean," he said quickly as she looked at him accusingly, "you're so quiet, I guess I always assumed that you were okay with your life just the way it is, but… turns out that you have just as much crap to deal with as everyone else. I guess it was because you never complain or anything it just never occurred to me that you were unhappy," he paused here, and turned to face the diamond like stars making their way into the satiny sky. "I'm sorry, Hianta." Her eys turned to him as she looked at him, questioningly.

"Why, Kiba- kun?"

"I'm sorry for not noticing that you were hurting earlier. How do you put up with it all? If I had all those mixed up emotions, I think I'd go crazy or something." Hinata giggled for what seemed like the first time in a month; Kiba always knew something to say to make her laugh.

"At least I can make you laugh," Kiba said smiling also. Hinata's giggles stopped, and a look of sadness crept into the features Kiba knew so well.

"What is it Hinata?" Kiba asked, noting his friend's depression once again, setting in.

"it's just… I thought that Naruto- kun really liked me… it makes me sad to see him get closer with someone else like Sakura especially when I…" she trailed off, not wanting to admit the fact that she was jealous of Haruno Sakura. Kiba tightened his grip on her small shoulders, and looked at her, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Hinata, let me tell you something, you can look at all those girls, and think that they're beautiful, and charming, and everything else, but you have something that those other girls don't have. You're sweet, caring, really great to hang around with, and beautiful-" Kiba stopped here, both his and Hinata's cheeks burning.

"do you really think that, Kiba?" Hinata asked, drawing closer to him.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Hinata." He smirked. "heh. I couldn't. you'd probably beat the truth right out of-" Kiba never got to finish his sentence as Hinata pressed her lips against his, and closed her eyes. They broke apart after about three minutes of very passionate kissing, and stared into each other's eyes, listening to the wind blowing through the trees.

"Come on, Hinata, I'll walk you home," Kiba said, a little dazed, but offered his hand to her. Smiling, Hinata took it, and walked home with her future husband, hand in hand.

A/N: yeah… I know randomness galore. How was it? I dunno… I tried… plz review!


End file.
